Episode 127
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 128|Next Episode -->]] Date: November 12, 2010 Length: 3:20:26 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Charlie Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''The Simpsons '''Closing Words: Brett: And taking us out also, is Frank Welker, doing his acting. Closing Song: Instruments of Destruction by NRG (from Transformers: The Movie) ---- Content Covered *The Top 7... Best new franchises of this generation *Call of Duty: Black Ops Super Review *Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit Review *Every Scott Pilgrim vs The World videogame reference *Win Scott Pilgrim vs. The World on Blu-ray, a signed soundtrack, and more *Community Segment Notable Facts: *Chris "paid" for a special birthday song for Brett (who's birthday is November 12) *Brett talks about Transformers: The Movie for 31 minutes and 18 seconds (2:14:38-2:45:56), in preparation for Saturday, November 13, 2010's Movies for Maniacs robot movie marathon, which went on from 2:30 PM on Saturday to almost 2:00 AM Sunday morning, and consisted of 5 movies: West World, The Terminator, RoboCop, Transformers: The Movie, and the secret, unannounced 1987 movie Too Much. http://www.midnitesformaniacs.com/domo_arrigato.htm Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista: **'(1:08:07)' Chris audibly farts, accomplishing what he failed to do in TR #126, where he had "solids". The fart noticably upsets and surprises Charlie and Mikel. The smell is suggested to have been prolonged by the "enclosed space". Chris late writes off his fart as "testing their mettle", AKA their bad odor tolerance proficiency. **I find myself 4AM with my foot braced against the door spread eagle jerking off into the toliet. **I love how my boobs are sagging and growing hair. **'(1:17:54)' "It's the first time firemen are getting pussy in the history of pussy or fire." **'(1:49:23)' "How many Activision publisher leeches were attached to your penis?" **'(2:54:18)' "I Febreeze my nuts every night!" **'(3:09:05)' "What I really found very weird, cause I don't care about the sex, its so fucking hard to masturbate living with Tyler Wilde, and my girlfriend in a house with no locks."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9rg6FtFCYs#t=3m **'(3:10:03)' " I like the way my boobs are sagging AND growing hair; it's so attractive!"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9rg6FtFCYs#t=3m35s **When I was reviewing Need for Speed Hot Pursuit, I got a sandwich that was the wrong order. **Need for Speed Carbon was a drive through Cholo Town. **Danny Glover, he fell out of the sloppy vagina complaining. **No one from Activision has been nice to me. At all. **My school had numerous bomb threats and nothing happened until a car at the Target parking lot blew up for no reason. **Please call in a bomb threat to GamesRadar. **Charlie can eat a giant golden Activision dick. **If you have a cartoon and you can animate anything in the world. If you have to resort to putting a cartoon in a coma, you're doing a bad job. **JewFitzFiesta? **A podcast cancellation doesn't mean I die. **Transformes that is what Orson Welles is most known for. *Brett Elston **'(1:32:13) "'I worked at ABC for a year and a half; Nintendo wouldn't get off my dick!" **How does he get old? He's a robot! **What is Portal 2 sucks? ***Chris "Can't happen." **What I love most about PAX is meeting people. **'(1:36:16)' "I would give my parents a 10/10; but in full disclosure, they did hug me every day. So I'm a little biased. So don't trust my opinion of things I like, because someone did something nice for me." **'(1:53:52)' "Even though they paid for my flight, and sent me around in fuckin' orbit, and then I came back down in a fuckin' rocket made of gold and... vaginas, I still think the game's a '6'. Whatta you wanna to do?" **Tail is the hottest character you will never see. UGH I want to see your fucking face! **What the fuck is an Ezio? **Transformers the Movie is the blueprint of what a TV show movie needs to be. **Nolan North? ***Chris "Nolan Fillion." *Mikel Reparaz **'(1:19:40)' "I just like the idea of JFK saying 'ZOMBIES!' " **'(1:22:08)' "Now you can rape anybody in the world through your console!" **'(1:22:24) '"They made this pussy look like a badass!" **'(1:25:18)' "Oh Brett, come over here and give Grandma a facejob." **'(1:49:23)' "How do you sex a leech?" **Repetition doesn't bother me. **(mainstream media) The game is older than the kids they are trying to protect. **I gave my razor tipped hats to cut vegetables not kids. **I didn't know Spainards were known for fisting. *Charlie Barratt **'(1:23:03) '"But it does tell you that it's only a matter of time... it'll probably be several decades, but we eventually will be playing some form of 9/11 in a video game." **'(1:39:47)' "So Charlie, do you want... We can give you the game now, or do you want the 'prostitute-helicopter-helmet-free MadCatz controller-hotel' option and all that?" "Mmmm... Alright..." **Gays of good restaurants. **COD Black Ops The last 10 seconds is some of the most ridiculous rah rah patriotic flag waving jets flying overhead between 2 battleships with a guy with an eyepatch says we did it! *Hooker tangent (1:35:53) **M.R. : " If it's in a state allows it, I demand no fewer than 4 prostitutes to attend to me at any given time." **C.A. : "It's not unreasonable!" **M.R. : "It's not! Do you know how inexpensive prostitutes are?" **C.A. : "Exactly!" **M.R. : "In Thailand?" **C.A. : "In Thailand?!?" **C.A. : "Prostitutes wash up on the beach!" **M.R. : "Literally!" **C.A. : "It's amazing!" **M.R. : "They're classified as medical waste!" Question of the Week: Question 127: What's your favorite new franchise of this generation? Answers: *Chris Antista: Retro Game Challange and Shaun White Snowboarding *Mikel Reparaz: Assassin's Creed *Brett Elston: *Charlie Baratt: (left before the QOTW) Link: Episode 127 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 128|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010